wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Horde-Allianz Krieg
Der vierte Krieg zwischen Horde und Allianz ist ein interkontinertaler Konflikt.Er hat in Cataclysm begonnen. Vorspiel World of Warcraft Nach dem dritten Krieg und der Gründung von Durotar herrschte zwischen Horde und Allianz eine kurze Zeit des brüchigen Friedens. Die Verlassenen ließen sich mit der Horde ein, Gnome und Nachtelfen schlossen sich der Allianz an. Bald zogen die Armeen der beiden Großmächte in die Welt hinaus und kämpfen in den verschiedenen Kriesenherden Azeroths. Deshalb waren beide Seiten gezwungen ihre Vormacht auf strategisch wichtigen Schlachtfeldern zu erkämpfen. Trotzdem kämpften sie immer wieder Seite an Seite gegen größere Gefahren. The Burning Crusade Die Blutelfen und die Draenei führten ihre neuen Verbündeten, die Horde und Allianz, durch das dunkle Portal in den Krieg in der Schrebenwelt. Es kommt immer wieder zu Kämpfen um Geistertürme von Auchindoun, Draeneiruinen in den Zangarmarschen und die Stadt Haala im Nagrand. Nach einem jahrelangen Kampf kehrten die Hordentruppen mit neuen Verbündeten, den Mag'har unter Garrosh Höllschrei, nach Azeroth zurück. Auch die Allianz feiert eine Rückkehr: Ihr geliebter König Varian Wrynn beendet Onyxias Leben und hebt ihren Schleier über Sturmwind auf. Während einer Konfernz in Theramore wollen Thrall und Varian Frieden und Handelsverträge schließen, werden aber je unterbrochen als der Schattenhammerclan angreift. Ein Krieg wird nur durch die Bedrohung durch den Lichkönig verhindert. Wrath of the Lichking Varian Wyrnn und Garrosh Höllschrei sind die Oberbefehlshaber der Invasionstruppen in Nordend, der Expedition Vallianz und der Kriegshymnenoffensive. Dort führen sie ihren Krieg gegen den Lichkönig. Der brüchige Bund zwischen Horde und Allianz, angeschlagen durch die Ereignisse in Theramore, reißt, als es zur Schlacht an der Pforte des Zorns kommt. In Trauer und Wut über den Verlust von Bolvar Fordragon führt Varian die Schlacht um Unterstadt. In Wut und Entsetzen um Bolvars Tod und dem unsäglichen Zustand der einstigen Hauptstadt Lordaerons erklärt Varian Wrynn Thrall den Krieg. In Folge dessen kommt es zu Kämpfen in den Grizzlyhügeln, dem ewigen Ringen um die Tausendwinterfestung und dem Strand der Uralten. In Eiskrone kommt es immer wieder zu Hinterhalten von Horde und Allianz. Der totale Krieg bleibt aber weiterhin aus. Cataclysm Vor dem Cataclysm Nach dem Krieg in Nordend waren beide Seiten ausgelaugt und wollten sich erholen und regenerieren. Um Ruhe zu haben schließen Horde und Allianz erneut einen brüchigen Friedensvertrag. Sogar die Kämpfe auf den Schlachtfeldern sind für einige Zeit eingestellt worden. Doch dieser Friede wird je gefährdert, als sich die Nachtelfen von Darnassus im Zuge der Pforte des Zorns den Handel mit der Horde einstellen und ihnen den Weg ins Eschental verwehren. Noch schlimmer wird es für die Horde, als es zu einer ungewöhnlichen Dürre in ihrem Heimatland, dem zentralen Kalimdor, kommt. Der Frieden beginnt zu wanken, als Orcs des Schattenhammerclans als Hordensoldaten verkleidet Schildwachen auf bestialische Weise töten und ihre Häute aufhängen. Um den Frieden zu retten erwägt Haamul Runentotem mit seinen Leuten ein friedliches Treffen mit Druiden der Nachtelfen abzuhalten. Diese Zusammenkunft wird erneut vom Schattenhammer angegriffen und nur der alte Taure überlebt. Haamul und die Nachtelfen glauben jetzt, dass der neue Kriegshäuptling der Horde, Garrosh Höllschrei, hinter diesem Angriff steckt. Drei Jahre nach dem die ersten Truppen Nordend betreten haben, droht ein neuer Krieg auszubrechen. Der besonnene Kriegshäuptling Thrall hat sein Amt als Kriegshäuptling an den impulsiven Garrosh gegeben. Thrall will dem Irdenen RIng helfen und ist deshalb zum Riss am Maelstrom gereist um ihn zu schließen. Aus diesem war Todesschwinge nach Azeroth zurückgekehrt und hat es so ins Verderben gestürzt. Varian Wrynn hat das Kommando über die Allianzstreitkräfte übernommen und hat beschlossen, dass man die Horde nicht länger machen lassen darf, was sie will, und hat deswegen den Krieg ausgerufen, ganz zur Freude seines Gegenstücks Garrosh, der die Allianz zeigen will, dass sie nicht alles machten kann, was sie will. Invasion von Gilneas Dank der Fähigkeiten der Val'kyr, Tote wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, hat Sylvanas Windläufer begonnen die Macht der Verlassnen über ganz Lordaeron zu festigen. Bald erhalten die Untoten den Befehl von Garrosh Höllschrei in den Süden, gegen Gilneas, zu ziehen. Er will die Halbinsel erobern und so einen Hafen für die Horde im südlichen Lordaeron errichten. Die Verlassenen haben den südlichen Silberwald endlich unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht und beginnen jetzt den Graumänenwall mit ihren Belagerungswaffen zu zermürben. Dafür haben sie sich mit Raalar Flammzahn und seinem Gilneischen Wolfkult verbündet. Dieser soll den Worgenfluch unter der Bevölkerung von Gilneas verbreiten um so die Invasion vorzubereiten. Der Cataclysm hat den Graumähnenwall zerstört und die Streitkräfte von Gilneas sind dank des Worgenfluchs aufgerieben und so können die Verlassenen ungehindert einfallen. Die Gilneer sind in die Worgen verwandelt worden und bekämpfen die Invasoren so gut wie möglich. Bald erreichen die Nachtelfen Gilneas, sie bringen Streitkräfte mit, und die Wahrheit hinter und die Kur gegen den Worgenfluch. Die Orcs fürchten Gilneas zu verlieren und helfen jetzt den Verlassenen. In Gilneas kommt es zur ersten großen Schlacht zwischen Horde und Allianz. Die Verlassenen setzten, trotz des Verbotes durch Kriegshäuptling Garrosh, ihre Seuche gegen die Bevölkerung von Gilneas ein. Die Überlebenden müssen fliehen, über das Meer nach Teldrassil. In Darnassus finden sie Unterschlupf. Offensive in Eschental Als die Streitkräfte der Nachtelfen durch den Einsatz in Gilneas anfangen zu wanken, beginnt Garrosh eine gewaltige Offensive. Er führt die Horde aus dem östlichen Wald in die westlichen, von den Nachtelfen besetzten Wäldern. Er will endlich genug Holz und Lebensraum für die Horde erobern. Dazu führt Garrosh Höllschrei sie selbst in die Schlacht. Der neue Kriegshäuptling will eine neue gewaltige Stadt, die Orgrimmar in den Schatten stellen soll, erbauen, und das Eschental soll alle nötigen Rohstoffe liefern. Garrosh hat seinen Übefall gut geplant, er bringt die Kommunikation der Nachtelfenposten zu erliegen und kann sie so überrennen. Als Sturmspitze hat er zwei der gefährlichsten Spezies aus Nordend fangen und nach Kalimdor bringen lassen: eine Meute Magnatauren und einen kleinen Schwarm Protodrachen. Dabei zerstört er sogar den Hain der Silberschwingen. Garrosh glaubt, dass die Horde gewonnen hat. Während er beginnt im Eschental Raubbau zu betreiben, fragt sich Garrosh warum sein Vater solche Probleme mit der Eroberung des Tals hatte und wie er auf den Sieg seines Sohns reagieren würde. Doch Shandris Mondfeder und Tyrande Whisperwind haben für einen solchen Fall Fürsorge getroffen. Sie haben eine Einsatztruppe aufgestellt und machen diese mobil. Da gerade eine Konfernz in Darnassus zu Ende geht, begleiten sie verschiedene Freiwillige der anderen Allianzvölker ins Eschental. Die beiden Kaldorei landen im Westen und erobern erstmal den Posten von Zoram'gar, das örtliche Lager der Horde. Die Nachtelfen beginnen die Horde wieder gen Osten zu drängen. Auch Elune hilft durch Tyrande mit. Auf das silberne Leuchten von Elune hat Garrosh gewartet, er setzt sie und die Armee mit den Magnatauren außer Gefecht. Garrosh sieht sich als Sieger. Doch er hat die Rechnung nicht mit dem neuesten Mitglied der Allianz gemacht, Varian Wrynn, Champion des Wolfsgottes Goldrinn, führt Genn Graumähne und sein Rudel Worgen in die Schlacht. Die Wolfswesen und der König beginnen nun die Magnatauren langsam aber sicher auszuschalten und das Blatt wendet sich. In einem (ersten) Duell treffen Garrosh und Varian aufeinander. Vom Wolfsgott scheinbar mit unendlicher Ausdauer ausgestattet, schaltet Varian zahlreiche Kor'kron aus und kann Garrosh sogar entwaffnen. Das legendäre Blutschrei droht sogar verloren zu gehen. Durch den Erfolg des Königs angestachelt treibt die Allianz die Horde wieder in ihre Ausgangspostion zurück. Garrosh überlebt dank dem Einsatz der Kor'kron nur knapp. Er schwört Varian Wrynn zu töten. General Shandris Mondfeder beginnt trotz des Sieges im Eschental die Außenposten und Spähposten besser zu befestigen und die Grenzen lässt sie besser überwachen. Doch mit einer Sache rechnet sie nicht: den Auswirkungen des Cataclysm. Im Eschental bricht ein Vulkan aus, der die Grenzen der Allianz gefährdet. Die Horde sieht diese Naturkatastrophe als große Chance: sie dringen wieder ins Land der Nachtelfen ein und erobern und belagern die großen Festungen der Allianz. Wenn sie nicht gerade die Bollwerke des Feindes belagern, beginnen die Hordler mit dem Raubau des Landes. Wieder schändet der Kriegshymnenclan die heiligen Wälder. Sie erobern das Silberwind Refugium. Der Zoram'gar Außenposten wird wieder aufgebaut und schwer befestigt. Entlastung erhält er durch die direkte Belagerung Astranaars durch das neue Lager der Horde, Höllschreis Wacht. Von dem neuen Lager belagern sie ebenfalls Maestras Posten und den Rayenbaum. Die umliegenden Wachtürme sind von Hordensoldaten umstellt. Mal vom Silberwind Refugium abgesehen stehen die Posten und Festungen der Allianz unter direkter Belagerung durch die Horde, doch die Soldaten kämpfen tapfer um sie zu halten. Offensive der Verlassenen Die Verlassenen sind nach ihrem Rückschlag in Gilneas nicht untätig geworden, sie haben ihre neue Seuche gegen ein Ärgernis in ihrem Land eingsetzt, die Stadt der Allianz, Süderstade. Magistrat Henry Maleb führt die Überlebenden von Süderstade zu den Feldern des Hügellands. Die Ruinen von Süderstade sind komplett kotaminiert, sie werden für Jahre, auch für die Untoten, unbewohnbar sein. Die Auswirkungen und die Opfer dieser Seuche bringen auch die Herrscher der Horde zum Nachdenken, ihr Einsatz entwickelt sich zu einer Kontroverse innerhalb dieses Pakts. Doch die Felder wurden schon vor Jahren durch Varimathras' Kampange zerstört. Also führt Magistrat Maleb sie in den Silberwald in die Burg Fenris. Magistrat Burnside führt währenddessen eine Wiederstandsgruppe gegen die Kriegsmaschienerie der Verlassenen. Doch er wurde bezwungen und gefangen genommen. Mit den anderen Widerständlern wurde er in die Schlickerfelder gebracht. Dies waren einst die Felder des Hügellandes, bis die Verlassenen dort begannen ihre Seuche an Kriegsgefangenen zu erproben. Wächter Stillwasser hat damit keine Probleme. Als die Bansheekönigin davon erfährt, befielt sie die Ermordung Stillwassers. Selbst nach der Eroberung ihres Landes durch die Verassenen kämpfen die gilenarischen Worgen weiterhin tapfer gegen die Invasoren. Die Befreiungsfront von Gilneas hat sich mit den Blufangworgen verbündet. Ihnen ist es gelungen drei Luftschiffe der Horde, gefüllt mit Soldaten, Nachschub und Waffen, zu zerstören. Kurz darauf stöbern die Verlassenen die Flüchtlinge des Hügellandes auf der Insel Fenris auf und schlachten sie ab .Dann, um ihre Verluste auszugleichen, erwecken sie sie wieder zum Leben. Kurz vor der Eroberung durch die Untoten bietet Darius Crowley den Flüchtlingen den Segen des Worgenfluches an. Was sie annehmen, lieber ein Worg als ein Untoter. Nun sind Darius Crowley und Ivar Blutfang das Hauptziel der Veteranen der Verlassenenarmee. Dazu greifen sie unter Meister Forteski ihren Treffpunkt, die Tiefenfelsmine an. Doch das war eine geschickte Falle der beiden Kommandanten der Worgenrudel. In einer Explosion wird eine ganze Elitetruppe der Verlassenen vernichtet. Eine anderer Zug der Veteranen der Verlassenen und ihrer Katapulte wird an Olsens Acker von Blutfangworgen angegriffen und vernichtet. Deshalb entsendet Kriegsfürst Torok seine Piraten um die Worgen des Hügellandes daran zu hindern den Silberwald schwimmend zu erreichen. Vermutlich wurden die Krieger getötet, nachdem sie viele Worgen vernichtet haben. Zeitgleich erreichen Verstärkungstruppen aus Sturmwind Gilneas. Die legendäre Siebte Legion hilft der Befreiungsfront dabei Gilneas Stadt zu erobern und Rutsaks Wache, dem Außenposten der Schreckenswache und den Vorposten der Verlassenen zu überrennen. Die Verlassenen lassen sich hinter den Graumähnenwall zurückfallen, aber nicht ohne die Körper von Lord Godfrey und der anderen Verräter von Gilneas zu bergen. Im Silberwald beginnen die Val'ykr damit sie zu reanimieren. Die Worgen indessen setzten ihre Offensive fort. Seite an Seite mit der siebten Legion erobern sie Lohenscheit. Die Druiden von Gilneas führen als Bären getarnt einen Guerillakrieg gegen die Verlassenenfront. Die Horde muss erst zahlreiche Truppen verlieren bis sie dahinter kommen. Doch dann wendet sich das Blatt. Die Verlassenen brennen Lohenscheit nieder und verwandeln die Magier von Mühlbern in Verlassene. In Lohenscheit führt der wiedererweckte Lord Godfrey zu den Schlachtplänen der Allianz. Nun ziehen die Armeen der Horde zum Graumähnenwall, zur Endschlacht. Die Worgen kämpfen bitter, bis Sylvanas eine "Lieferung" von Lord Godfrey bekommt, Lorana Crowley, die Tochter von Lord Darius Crowley. Sylvanas droht ihm sie in eine Verlassene zu verwandeln, sollten sie sich nicht hinter den Graumähnenwall zurückziehen. Die Freude über den Sieg ist von kurzer Dauer. Sylvanas Windläufer wird verraten und von Lord Godfrey getötet. Er und die anderen Verräterlords flüchten nach Burg Schattenfang ,während sich einige Val'kyren opfern um die Bansheeköngin erneut zum Leben zu erwecken. Gilneas bleibt vorerst befreit, Sylvanas Windläufer hat aber der Allianz und Lord Godfrey Rache geschworen. In Gilneas selbst beginnen Worgen und Allianzstreitkräfte das Land zu befestigen. Die Horde versucht immer wieder über den Seeweg zu landen, doch es gelingt ihnen nie richtig Boden zu fassen. Nach der Niederlage im Silberwald hat Ivar Blutfang seine Leute aus den Wäldern weg ins Vorgebirge des Hügellands geführt. Dort kämpfen sie gegen die Verlassenen in einem Guerillakrieg. Dort verbünden sie sich später mit der Sturmlanzengarde. Ihr gemeinsamer Stützpunkt wird auf die Insel der Reinheit verlegt. Von dort aus greifen sie immer wieder die Verlassenen an, die die Ruinen von Süderstade erforschen. Königsmörder Orkus und einige Hordenabenteurer erkennen bald den Hintergrund der Angriffe. Der Orc opfert sich damit diese wichtigen Informationen Tarrens Mühle erreichen können. So weiß die Horde jetzt von dem eigentlich heimlich geplanten Angriff auf Tarrens Mühle. Oberster Kriegsfürst Cromush sorgt sich jetzt um die Verteidigung. Er bittet den im naheliegende Alteractal lebenden Frostwolfclan um Hilfe. Doch Drek'thar lehnt ab. Er weigert sich den Verlassenen zu helfen. Ihre Art der Kriegsführung und ihre Lebensweise lehnt er ab. Cromush bangt nun, bis es Hordenabenteurern gelingt den Vormarsch mit List und Tücke zu vereiteln. Im Arathihochland ziehen sich die Truppen der Verlassenen bei Galens Fall zusammen. Die Untoten haben den Prinzen von Stromguarde, Gaelen Trollbann, zu einem der ihren gemacht. Mit dessen Hilfe wollen sie die Reste der Burg Stromguardes und das umliegende Königreich erobern. Um das zu bewerkstelligen will Galen das legendäre Trol'kalar zusammenfügen und zu einer Waffe gegen die Allianz machen. Auch greifen die Verlassenen nach dem Hinterland. Sie wollen die Hochelfen der Quel'danil Loge töten und zu ihren Dienern machen. Doch gegen die Wildhammerzwerge und die Allianztruppen im Hinterland haben sie keine Chance. Nach dem Tod des Lichkönigs im Krieg in Nordend wurde die Geißel in den Pestländern geschwächt. Allianzstreitkräfte unter Thassarian und Hordenarmeen unter Koltira Todesweber wurden entsandt um sie zu erobern. Beide Parteien kämpfen nun um die Stadt Andorhal. Die Verlassenen können die Schlacht um Andorhal dank der Val'kyr und ihrer Fähigkeit Tote zu erwecken gewinnen. Andere Konflikte in den östlichen Königreichen In den Zwillingsgipfeln zwischen Grim Batol und dem Schattenhochland kämpfen Wildhammerzwerge und der Drachenmalclan um die Vorherrschaft. Dieser hatte sich der Horde wieder angeschlossen und soll jetzt in deren Namen die Zwerge besiegen und die vorhandenen Rohstoffe erbeuten. Die Lage der Gipfel ist sehr gut, von dort aus kann man gegen den Schattenhammerclan und den schwarzen Drachenschwarm kämpfen. Im Süden, in den Sümpfen des Elends, hat die Allianz die Marschtidenwacht erbaut. Von ihr aus drängt sie gegen Steinard. Das Vorhaben ist so erfolgreich, dass die Truppen bis in Steinard hinein drängen. Doch die Horde hält das Lager, muss aber heftige Verluste hinnehmen. Azshara Auch in Kalimdor kommt es zu gewaltigen Schlachten und Krieg. Horde und die Allianz kämpfen um das zerschmetterte Brachland, das Steinkrallengebirge und Azshara. Vor der Küste von Kalimdor war das von Kezan geflohene Bilgewasserkartell in eine Seeschlacht zwischen Horde und Allianzkriegsschiffen geraten. Die Allianz hatte jemanden gefangen genommen, dem die Horde sehr wichtig ist. Die überlebenden Goblins geraten auf die verlorenen Inseln. Da auf der Insel befindliche SI:7 Agenten die Goblins angreifen, verbünden diese sich mit den schiffbrüchigen Orcs. Mit der Hilfe der Goblins kann Thrall aus den Händen der Allianz befreit werden. Nachdem sie ihre Brüder aus der Sklaverei Gallywix' befreit haben, entsendet Thrall Botschafter nach Orgrimmar. Mit großem Misstrauen nimmt Garrosh sie auf. Um sich eine neue Heimat zu schaffen, Kezan wurde zerstört, errichten die Goblins den Bilgewasserhafen. Um ihre neue Heimat unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen und ihre neue Verbundenheit mit der Horde zu symbolisieren formen die Goblins sie zu einem, gewaltigen Hordensymbol um. Der Bilgewasserhafen soll eine neue Flotte für Garrosh beheimaten, wird aber von den Naga angegriffen. Auch die Schwarzschnauzenfurbolgs und die Nachtelfen von der Talendrisspitze greifen sie an. Die Horde ist am Ende siegrreich, sie treiben nach dem Mord der Kommandanten der Allianz diese wieder ins Eschental zurück. Brachland Durch den Cataclysmus wurde das Brachland in Nord und Süd geteilt. König Varian und die Allianz sind dem Zorn Garroshs nicht gewichen und haben im Norden den Mor'shan Schutzwall angegriffen. Im Süden steht die Festung Nordwacht unter Belagerung durch die Horde. Durch ihre Offensive im Südlichen Brachland haben die Streitkräfte Raum im Eschental erobern können. Auch konnten sie nach territoralen Eroberungen die Ehrenwacht kurz vor dem Cataclysmus errichten. Allianztruppen sind aus Nordwacht ausgebrochen und sind die Golstraße hochmaschiert, bis sie das Wegekreuz erreicht haben und belagern dieses jetzt. Garrosh Höllschrei plant indessen Kalimdor unter dem Banner der Horde zu vereinen. Dazu will er die Nachtelfen und Draenei beseitigen. Doch König Wrynn hat Truppen in das Südliche Brachland geschickt um einen Ausgangspunkt für eine direkte Invasion nach Durotar zu haben. Garrosh sieht sich deshalb gezwungen Soldaten in den Süden zu schicken. Auch Theramore ist aktiv: Soldaten des Inselstaats werden ausgesandt die Nachtelfen zu entlasten. Invasionstruppen der Allianz nutzen die Stadt als Sprungschanze ins Brachland. Von Theramore bis an die Grenzen des Brachlands wurde eine gewaltige Schnellstraße errichtet. Die Allianztruppen konnten die Horde aus der Ehrenwacht treiben und Sie befestigen. Von dort aus gefährden sie jetzt das Wegekreuz. Die Horde selbst konnte in all dem Chaos den Jägerhügel halten. Im Süden des Südlichen Brachlands hat sich die Allianz eingegraben. Die Horde verteiligt tapfer den Westen dieses geschundenen Landes. Die Front ist die Kriegsnabe, die Fraktionslager sind Fort Triumph der Allianz und die Ödnisfeste der Horde. Während sich beide Seiten schreckliche Kämpfe in der Kriegsnabe lieferten, griff die Allianz Fort Taujaro an. Mit Hilfe der Zwerge von Bael'dun ging dieses Taurenlager in einem Bomberangriff unter. Die Horde betrachtet diese Tat als Kriegsverbrechen, und hat daraus neue Kraft gewonnen. Der örtliche General, Blutlift, hat deshalb die Ermordung seines Gegenstücks, Hawthorne, befohlen, und tatsächlich liegt dessen Leiche bald auf der Goldstraße. Was die Horde nicht wusste: Hawthorne plante die zivilen Verluste der Horde so gering wie möglich zu halten und sein Tod hat den Kampfeswillen der Allianz noch gestärkt. Gann Steinspeer plant indessen gegen die Zwerge von Bael Modan vorzugehen, denn diese haben seinen Stamm ausgelöscht. Gegen den Willen der Horde führt er eine Meute wütender Taurenzivilisten gegen Bael Modan. Steinkrallengebirge Auch im Steinkrallengebirge ist ein starker Konflikt zwischen Horde und Allianz aktiv. Die Allianz entdeckt in der Silberwindzufluch eine Riesenbombe, mit der die Horde die Schwerwindfeste zerstören will. Doch die Allianz wehrt den Angriff erfolgreich ab. Die Horde hat die Angriffspläne der Allianz in die Finger bekommen und die Allianz hat vor die Feste Kromgar anzugreifen. Doch die Allianz hat bei diesem Angriff keinen Erfolg. Im Süden hat die Allianz sich mit denn Grimtotem Tauren verbündet und kämpfen gemeinsam gegen die Horde. Die Allianz verstärkt die Grimtotem mit Waffen und tötet Generäle der Horde. Doch die Horde benutz Vodo und schafft es Malakajin erfolgreich zu halten. Im Norden des Steinkrallengebirges schafft es die Horde am Mikrafallonsee die Spionage Angriffe der Allianz abzuwehren. Doch die Allianz schafft es das Logbuch von Kromgar zu holen und weiß, wo die Horde plant die Bombe abzuwerfen. Die Horde beginnt die Bombe am Hain von Thaldarah die Bombe abzuwerfen und zerstört somit den Hain. Doch Garrosch ist entäuscht von Kromgar und richtet ihn deswegen hin, weil der Befehl von Garrosch lautete: Das Land für die Horde zu sichern und ihr habt es stattdessen in Schutt und Asche gelegt. Belagerung auf Theramore Garrosch hat in einer Konferenz klar gemacht, dass die Befehle und Vorräte der Allianz Streitkräfte im Südlichen Brachland aus Theramore erhalten und will es wegen des Brachlandfeldzugs zerstören. Alle anderen Hordenanführer sind dagegen, doch Garrosch gibt den Befehl der geheimen Mission. Die Horde befreit erst den Spion und wirft dann eine Manabombe auf Theramore, woraufhin die Allianz Theramore nicht halten kann. Erst am nächten Morgen bemerkt die Allianz was geschehen ist und rettet was zu retten ist. Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Horde Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Cataclysm Kategorie:Mists of Pandaria